


Sweet Triumph to Be

by Lortan



Category: The Familiars
Genre: Aldwyn's taking over the world, Anycat?, Assassination, But hopefully sweet, Go Aldwyn!, I'm sorry it's short, Of course it's going to be sweet, and Moira, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: Aldwyn meets a strange cat with a plan she wants to talk him into.





	Sweet Triumph to Be

The female cat chuckled sinisterly, and gave him a long, searching look. "Don't you ever wonder, though? I know you love your human. You're a good familiar, no doubt about it. But.... don't you ever wonder what you could do, if you just tilted his scales? Sent him down a different path?" 

He blinked and twitched his tail; he had never thought of that before. And her offer was tempting....

"Ah, there you go, darling. I can see the cogs moving in your mind. You're thinking of it. But let me tell you: we familiars hold a lot of sway. The human magic users.... they trust us. We can hiss at someone we don't like, lead them down a different alley way, tell them things that are only half true, and they will always believe us, always trust their dear familiars. And we mean no harm, not really. Just a bit more comfort. More power."

More tail twitches as he thought. Would he dare to manipulate his boy in such a way? Then again, Moira wasn't evil. She wasn't like the rabbit, and she wasn't preaching the same things. She was simply.... suggesting an alternate form of income. No familiar superiority, no death to all humans and slavery for what's left. It would be good for both he and his boy, actually. 

Yes, he could do this.

An amused hiss broke from Moira's throat, and she purred at him. "I can see it on your face now, sweetie. You've said yes." She purred triumphantly. 

He nodded, slowly. They needed the money, anyways. Glory from his and his boy's past exploits wouldn't fill their stomachs forever, after all. This could work. It would ensure their future, and it wasn't necessarily bad. Maybe even a good deed, if you looked at it juuuust right.

"Great. I'll tell my girl as soon as I get back to her. She'll be so delighted, you know."

He shrugged his black shoulders, and as Moira walked past to go home she bumped into him, slowly rubbing her sleek tabby body against his black one, a vision of grey and burnt umber stripes with rose gold eyes.

"I look forward to this, Aldwyn. I can think of no better tom to take on the world with." And as she walked away, she yowled over her shoulder and waved her tail seductively, the picture of perfect and powerful. "And the world will most definately fall."

And Aldwyn hoped she was right, for the sake of both them and their owners. He hoped they would be alright. But he also knew they would be. He could protect his boy, and Moira with her practically unlimited powers, could protect whatever the hell she wanted.

The world would fall, and it wouldn't even notice. They would win. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> And off they go, Moira to tell Esbeth of their new allies and kill anyone who stands in their way, and Aldwyn to try and help but mostly remain naive. Hurrah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry it's as bad as it is. Inspiration struck, terrible as it was, and I could not resist. Not sure if this is a crossover or the ship from hell, but I really wanted them to meet somehow. Soooo.... Moira has hatched a new plot! Of course she has, she's Moira. Uh.... byeeeeee?


End file.
